Fire In The Dark
by Leoparda
Summary: Cloud faces Sephiroth due to his dilemma of his ongoing struggles and pain, as he's trying to get rid of his problems but Sephiroth wants to keep coming back to him, since he's the only one person that Cloud can't seem to run away from.


Hello everyone, after a couple of days I wanted to upload my story that I've been wanting to upload for so long and GOD, this fanfic was so hard to write! You have no idea over the editing process and making sure that every single word in that story can make any damn sense! Well, here it is :), please excuse my mediocre writing XD!

Fire In The Dark

"You always never seem to make me happy sometimes," Cloud said in an almost reflective but somewhat grim tone as he slowly faced his mortal enemy, trapped by his surrounding that gave him chills but also gave him courage. The room that both were in is somewhat nearly dark but is dimly lit by several fire-lit diamond candle- like chandeliers hanging around the open room. Sephiroth had cornered him inside before all due to the surprise by Sephiroth saying his name before uttering that he never changed that caught Cloud off guard. He wanted to make sure that Cloud was at his disposal in order to remind him that he's his shadow, a shadow that will always haunt him at every turn and every moment in his life, and by him mentioning that Cloud never changed is that Cloud is still the same person that Sephiroth will always toy with and to mess with so Sephiroth will prove to him that Cloud cannot win. Sephiroth also wanted to ensure Cloud that no matter what he will be the same yet new chapter turning at every page in Cloud's life.

Cloud however was trying to relax and to unwind as he was almost near the dark room due to his inner dilemma of his recurring problems about his reality due to the fact that he can't seem to get it erased out of his own mind. All he wants is to learn how to solve it, but how can he if the dilemma keeps returning to him like a nightmare? And his pain as well is involved prior to the dilemma, too. Cloud's dilemma is like that to an complicated interlude to an difficulty that he himself can't get out of. Originally Cloud wanted to search through inside of the dark room, as a way to somehow relieve his pain and to resolve his dilemma, but as soon as Sephiroth appeared by teleporting, by cornering him until he's inside of the room, it probably did made his condition a little bit more worser due to Sephiroth's presence.

Sephiroth's eyes bore into Cloud's, seemingly interested into Cloud's spoken words. Cloud stared back at him with the same courage that he felt, not wanting to show his signs of weakness. "You always cause me such problems in my life. Which is why I'm having an dilemma. That's why I can't ever be glad because these problems are hard, or ever happy that the problems can't be solved without an resolution, all because of my dilemma being a bummer only because of YOU." Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow, disagreeing with Cloud's response. "Come on, Cloud. Don't be tactless.. Even though that's a little true, I'm the one who's part of your life. And I will try to make your life cling to me, cause I'm the reason to your conclusion."

Cloud bit his lip. Part of him wanted to fight, both literally and figuratively, but he kept his cool like a jewel. He defended himself agaisn't Sephiroth. "Conclusion? My life already has an ending, and that is to live without any restrictions. But with these issues coming, what's there to blame? It's your fault. My life can't ever be tied with you cause we're not ok with each other! You have to get out of my life for good. I mean it. My problems won't be out of the way if you're going to be a part of it."

Sephiroth then coldly replied, "Well, I don't think that's going to be possible, Cloud, because even in your life your issues will still continue to grow due to my orders, you can't escape from me since your life will continue to be this way, all due to me being your shadow. If you can't wrap your head around that.." He warned.

Cloud snarled, "No, and no I won't believe what you said to me cause that's just wrong! Say something one more time and I will end this."

Sephiroth gave him an angry look, his eyes expressing his words as he remained silent a little. Cloud caught his eyes and sighed in frustration, the chandeliers that were lighting the room were now glowing almost beautifully, as if they were listening in to the intense conversation. Cloud glared at Sephiroth before saying a few words as he finished his sentence, wanting him to pay close attention to his words. "My dilemma is you. I don't want to live my life with your existence." With that, Sephiroth summoned and gripped his Masamune. Cloud summoned his Buster Sword, the two of them approaching an upcoming, fiery battle.

And that's that, what do you guys think of this story? Was it confusing or easy to follow? Feel free to leave a review, and also feel free to share your honest opinions, thank you for having a chance to reading it!


End file.
